100
by elixile
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles featuring various characters from FFVII. New drabbles will be updated when done in further chapters.
1. Rumours

**Character/s:** Reeve Tuesti  
**Pairing/s?:** None

He tried to shrug it off the first time his secretary had said of the rumour.

As an Executive at Shinra the words that had been whispered between employees were variations on a theme. He had been "a dreamer" back then.

Now it seems the word out there in the streets of Edge, the very streets that are part of him, is that he is famed for the smell of death.

As he sits on a metal railing and looks out into the desperate crowds, Reeve wonders what has changed.

He finds the words impossible to shrug from his conscience.


	2. Contrast

**Character/s:** Scarlet West, Reeve Tuesti.  
**Pairing/s?**: Scarlet x Reeve, m/f  
_AN: Sex, swearing and Scarlet. These are a few of my favourite things~ For Laura._

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I think you'll find that this is called spooning."

"Hell, you inadequate whelp I can't feel a damn th-! ...ohh"

He doesn't smile at her soft noise of surprise, though it rings like a minor victory in his mind. Parting her legs slightly wider and supporting her position, he pushes himself even deeper inside.

"I hate you."  
He disarms her. She: the finest weapons expert on Gaia.

"I hate you too."  
She shakes his foundations. He: the architect of Gaia's future.

And under their legacy of hate, they make love for the first time


	3. Designs

**Character/s:** Reeve, Tseng, mention of Rufus  
**Pairing/s?:** Tseeve  
_AN: Influenced by Where Do We Draw The Line by Poets of the Fall – a perfect Tseeve song, as suggested to me by the wonderful CrimsonSun_

Hardened lines, spoken. "…I'm leaving."

"You should stay." I tightly reply; a shallow sigh easing out the words.

It is the lines that speak truth without a sound. It is beneath words that semblance of understanding lies.

This lesson is already learned but punishment is still meted out, just like too many times before.

Hardened lines, knit together.

Your mien; never your own design - yet always calculated impeccable.

But you know, Tseng. I see lines and understand design. I see an ugly blot formed - just as on his hand - that threatens flaws.

...In the end, you stay.


	4. Secrets

**Character/s:** Lazard Deusericus  
**Pairing/s?:** None

Most presume Lazard to be a private man.

Little know of his chosen hobbies, even less what his personal quarters look like. And, whilst apparently some may like to find out more, nobody knows of his desires.

The gossip is rife, of course. Presenting the way he does and managing the masculine elite of Shinra, gossip was bound to happen.

The "Ideal Boss" allows this private façade to hold. How much better for deceit to be perceived as mere decency?

Privacy pales to the truth of secrets; of motivations, machinations and the clarity of the only desire he holds.


	5. Polarised

**Character/s:** Reeve and Tseng  
**Pairing/s?:** Tseeve 

"How you feel is no secret. Your face is honest."

Fingertips brush my cheek and dark eyes flash mirth where nothing normally is revealed.

Damn him.

I frown and move away. I hope the motion does not appear as a protective flinch, or that my lips are not setting into an indignant grimace.

"At least I _show_ emotion upon occasion, Tseng."

Giving a dry chuckle he steps close again. "To keep secrets is impermissible?"

Sweet morning over Midgar...Why is it I desire the most impossible secret from this man?

"...No."

Yet my eyes must "honestly" be pleading "_Show_ me..."


	6. Eclipse

**Character/s:** Tseng, Rufus  
**Pairing/s?:** Tseng / Rufus  
_AN: Tseng's perspective. I got prompted to write this when listening to Unforgiven II by Metallica. First time I've ever written Tseng / Rufus._

Even as the tower in which he lies rises high above the plate and into the skies. Even as horizons remain as broad as his ambitious blue eyes can see.

No sun shines as his lips smirk success back at me. The days are dark as the night time black. But, then, I have always worked best slipped inside shadow.

Even as ebony bleeds into shimmering gold, eclipsing any expectation or pointless demand. Even as a hitched breath escapes, heated.

There is no warmth.

I whisper harsh into his ear "Nothing like the Sun" and receive soundless understanding in return.


	7. Memories

**Character/s:** Reeve Tuesti and Kira Ashikira / Rain Kalendis (OC)  
**Pairing/s?:** As above  
_AN: Kira is an OC created by a dear friend, Kai – a SOLDIER who lost her husband. Prompt - Smell._

She laughs as I say she smells like my handkerchief. Always a puzzle how that manages to retain the clean fragrance of...

Huh. Probably not best to tell the woman you are sleeping with that they smell of your mother, Reeve. No matter how much of a compliment you think it is.

My own scent is allegedly a mixture. "Spice and... Baby Oil?" she asks, puzzled. "Cait." I reply, not elaborating on the necessity of lubrication in my automaton's expressiveness. She appears to understand. Then sniffs at me, sadly.

Apparently, her husband also used to smell like cologne and oil.


End file.
